tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
That Christmas Special
First special episode of Sadie, aired in 2003. Plot It's winter break, and the students are preparing to leave the academy to celebrate. We start with Ori preparing for the night, putting on her signature outfit and bubblegum lip gloss. She comes across Sadie, who's packing luggage. Sadie claims that she has to return to the UK for the break since she has nothing else to do. Ori claims that she's going to her winter home up in the mountains and invites her to come along, and she agrees since it'd give her an excuse not to return to her parents. Flip enters the room, tray of cookies in hand, and Travis follows suit with decorations, preparing for sprucing up the house and having a yearly toast with homemade cookies and eggnog. Both are stopped by Ori who wants to wait for Jerry before they could get started. While waiting, they wind up eating all of the cookies, but Flip reveals that he brought out last year's cookies in case people would eat the first batch. Jerry soon arrives, revealing that he got rejected for a snowboarding trip, but mellows out when Sadie reveals that the gang are going to Ori's winter home for winter break. The gang have their annual toast and start packing. Early in the morning, the gang head out. They hit heavy traffic on the way and by the time they get to Ori's winter home, they collapse from exhaustion. The next day, the gang hang out in the living room and play video games. Each contemplate what they'll do for the day. Travis and Flip decide to go to town and find something interesting to do while Sadie and Ori hang out. In spite of Ori's insistence, Jerry wants to go snowboarding. Sadie and Ori go to the latter's room. Noticing it's littered with stuff for younger girls, Sadie gives a light jab and it heavily offends Ori. The two bicker and it leads to them exchanging nasty insults and them ultimately going their separate ways. We then cut to Travis and Flip who visit an old-fashioned bakery, where they're offered hot cherry pastries and hot chocolate. They get it for free after opting for a challenge by the cashier where they would eat both instantaneously and have something interesting happen to them. After both do it, they come across a homeless man who's only too happy to meet them. It then cuts to Jerry as he travels down the mountain. Due to not paying attention, he hits a rock and tumbles down the mountain, breaking his leg. To Sadie and Ori, both aren't talking to one another. They then go through the opposite's luggage and mocks the other for their more ridiculous items, which carries on until a pizza boy arrives. Both rapidly eat it, trying to keep the other from getting more slices. Back to Travis and Flip, both are followed by the homeless man who gives them praise even if they blow him off. After accidentally wandering into the street, the homeless man saves them by jumping in front of a car and destroying it. Back to Jerry, he is wandering around, trying to find a way back to the house. Due to losing blood, he begins to hallucinate and sees a Native American god in the sky. The god gives him guidance, which is sated in a way Jerry can't comprehend, save for an ambiguous part about how help shall always be on the way. Sadie and Ori exchange more insults toward one another and it cultivates in Ori stealing Sadie's security blanket and ripping it in half. This angers Sadie to the point she attacks Ori. The fight carries on to the deck, which they fall off of and tumble down the mountain. Back to Travis and Flip, they believe the homeless man is magical and he offers them an ultimate gift. They demand it, and the homeless man exposes himself to the two. Disappointed, the two decide to get back at the bakery owners by tricking the health inspectors into believing the food has bugs in it. Back to the girls, they land in a cave and Ori blames Sadie for it. The latter doesn't pay attention to this, as she's sobbing into her destroyed blanket. Sadie explains that it was her lucky blanket and it was the first thing she ever owned. Ori mellows out and sympathizes with her, claiming that the reason she didn't move on from the stuff from her younger years was because they hold a sentimental value to her and define who she is. The two make up with a hug, but come face to face with a bear. The bear is soon killed by Jerry after receiving a more cohesive hint from the god. Jerry collapses and Sadie and Ori try to take him back to the house. Ori recalls that she left a pair of stakes in the ground that form a trail to the house. They follow it and make it back to the house. Sadie and Ori hang out in the latter's room, playing with dolls while Jerry recoups in the living room. Travis and Flip return with settlement money and offer to put it toward Christmas gifts. Each are given money and go out to get gifts for one another. Flip gets Travis and Jerry an inflatable pool, Travis and Jerry get flip a new mask, Sadie gives Ori one of her old teddy bears and Ori gives Sadie her security blanket, repaired. The five decide to go for a ride on the ski lift, but it gets stuck midway. Not wanting to wait for it to reactivate, the gang decide to jump, but wind up breaking their legs and getting lost in the middle of the woods.